dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Adam (New Earth)
Following after the battle between Donna Troy and Jason Todd in Washington D.C., Forerunner was observed by Monarch''Countdown'' #45. Monarch manages to sway Forerunner to his side, turning her against the Monitors. Monarch argues that the Monitors are genocidal overlords who must be defeated; however, the Monitors assert that Monarch is a supervillain whose plan is to cause a Multiversal war which will leave him the ruler of the unified Earth remaining in its wake. Later the Monarch captured alternate versions of heroes and villains throughout the Multiverse to compile the strike team for his new Multiverse army, specifically one Superman, one Batman, a Wonder Woman, a Green Lantern, a Flash, a Blue Beetle, a Nightshade, a Starman, and a Ray. Monarch creates an army of footsoldiers, including the Extremists of Earth-8, the JL-Axis of Earth-10 and the Crime Society of Earth-3, and disposes of Forerunner in a part of space for without further use when he reveals his plans for a multiversal arena tournament. During the Arena battles, Monarch was paranoid, and unwilling to share details of his past to his "subordinates". The Earth-31 Superman and Earth-40 Batman (The Bat) are able to discern that under the Monarch armor lies another Captain Atom, they employ his other counterparts Breach and Quantum-Storm to assemble an army of Captain Atoms from the different dimensions to fight back. However, Monarch reveals to The Bat, Quantum-Storm and Captain Atom of Earth-38 that Breach was his brainwashed accomplice and he has lured his 51 counterparts into his presence in order to murder them and absorb their power. Though losing his inter-dimensional prisoners to Superman-31, but with his team of Eve of Shadows (Earth-13), Vampire Batman, Ray "the Ray" Palmer (Earth-6), the monstrous Scarab (Earth-26), Hal Jordan Jr. (Earth-12), Starwoman (Earth-7), Johnny Quick (Earth-3), Wonder Woman (Earth-34), Red Son Superman (Earth-30) and himself - the sum power of 52 Captain Atoms - Monarch believes he is ready to confront the Monitors, and does so, finally launching his war on Earth-51 against the exposed Monitors.''Countdown: Arena'' #4Countdown to Final Crisis #17 In a protracted fight against Superman-Prime, his suit was damaged, releasing a chain reaction that apparently destroys the entire universe of Earth-51 aside from its Monitor. It was later revealed that the Monitor Solomon had attacked Captain Atom in Blüdhaven, rupturing his skin and setting into motion his transformation into Monarch.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #8 | Powers = Dilustel Armor: Captain Atom's metallic shell, or "skin", is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the aliens metal body were used in the Captain Atom Project, Project Major Force and similar projects thereafter. Nathaniel is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Atom's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored he is able to access the Quantum Field. *''Quantum Field Manipulation: Captain Atom's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate theoretically infinite amounts of energy, the amount of which he can use is, limited by his will power and imagination. Captain Atom energy absorption power is second to none in the DCU, he is able to absorb any form of energy and store it in his person. Captain Atom can fire and control energy of any form. He commonly manipulates his energy into force field bubbles, or explosive 'bombs', but the most common form is a simple blast. Over the years, Captain Atom has become an expert at his energy manipulation and he can fire from any point on his body, although he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated", releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within an certain radius. On more than one occasion he has used his ability to manipulate all forms of energy to prevent a foe using their own powers such as the Ray and Firestorm. *Flight: This energy can be used for flight at light speed. *Superhuman Strength: After abosrbing the powers of the 51 versions of himself, Monarch's strength level makes him one of the physically strongest beings in existence, as he was shown to be capable fighting Superman-Prime who had Qan-cosimc powers originating from his involvement in the Sinetro Corps War. *Self-Sustenance: Has no need for food, water or air. *Matter Generation: Captain Atom can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. In the same way, he learnt to access weak force energy. *Enhance Abilities: Captain Atom can increase any of his abilities to the match the amount of will power he uses to gain it. *Atomic Transmutation: Captain Atom has demonstrated atomic transmutation powers, as he was able to turn both Maul and Engineer back to their human forms. This power can be used instinctively or through concentration. *Techno Interface: He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks in addition to those listed above. *Time Travel: Captain Atom has shown time-traveling capabilities without quantum jumping. Captain Atom through concentration, he can travel ahead in time. The process is exhausting and the period he can interact in the future appears to be limited to a few minutes before he returns to the present. *Invulnerability: His Monarch armor is virtually invulnerable to all forms of damage (The only exception was to the blows of Superman-Prime, one of the physically strongest beings in existence). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = '''Involuntary Quantum Jumping': If Atom absorbs too much energy at once, he is sent hurling through time. Depending on the type of energy absorbed, he either goes forward or backward in time. | Equipment = * Monarch Armor: The updated Monarch armor currently worn by Captain Atom, contains a "nanoweave" designed to contain radiation leaking from a breach in his chest. It also contained instruments for monitoring his vital signs, through a direct neural interface. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In 1991, Captain Atom was canceled with #57, as Atom was slated to become the hero-turned-villain Monarch in DC's Armageddon 2001 crossover event; however, when word of this leaked out, DC changed the ending at the last minute. Atom and the Monarch character continued battling through time in Armageddon The Alien Agenda limited series, until he was returned to his own time at the conclusion. | Trivia = * The government used a modified version of the pre-Crisis Captain Atom's origin as the "official origin" of the post-Crisis Captain Atom to cover up his real origin. | Wikipedia = Captain Atom | Links = * }} Category:Captain Atom Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Military Characters Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Projection Category:Invulnerability Category:Time Travelers